High Tide
by Deno
Summary: yaoishounen ai 'Running. Keep running. Never stop. He doesn't want you... doesn't... want... you...' Daisuke x Dark Yay! It's finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Deno: **Hey all! Just something that randomly came to me...anyway, hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel or anything related to it...

**High Tide**

_'Running. Keep running. Never stop. He doesn't want you... doesn't... want... you...'_

Rain began to grace the world with its presence. As the rain decided to pour harder, hot, salty water ran its course as well. Tears.

A small figure ran and ran, tears streaming. His lungs demanded rest, so as not to explode. But he wouldn't have it. No. Physical pain was easier than pain in the heart. He had to keep going... had... to...

_'No matter the weather, no matter the time, no matter the day... I must get away!'_

He began to stumble as his feet left pavement and hit sand.

_'The ocean... yes, the ocean! It always calms me...'_

The boy was in a trance, it seemed. As the rain threatened to bring thunder and lightening, he sat on the cold sand and was hypnotized. Tears slowly stopped falling.

_'In and out. Push and pull. Forward then back. Just like life. It brings you something good in disguise, but once you realize you want it, it pulls it back and laughs...'_

Lightening lit the sky as thunder shook the ground. The boy watched as the water began to rise.

_'So beautiful... clear yet foggy... calm but terrifying... the ocean...'_

The water now began to dance with the bottom of the boys trousers. He giggled.

_'It tickles...'_

Slowly rising from the rain, the ocean nipped at the boys waist now.

_'I love water... it's so nice... I wonder if it will take me away from my pain...?'_

By now the water lapped at his chin, then slowly pulled away again.

_'Don't betray me like he did... don't play with me... don't tease me... take me... away...'_

The water slammed up against his chest more fiercely this time, pushing him on his back under the water. No breathe came to him. Only water filled his lungs.

_'I guess this is... good-bye. I'll always love you, Dark. No matter what...'_

Diasuke's world became black, never knowing he mixed up the paper with his love confession and the paper with his homework on it. Dark didn't get why Diasuke wanted him to cheat on his homework...

**IMPORTANT:** Read the following author note...

----

**Deno:** That all...! Or, if you want me to continue and make Dia live, tell me in your review... it doesn't matter... I like this one, so I will continue if you wish.

All reviews welcome... flames, good, helpful... just REVIEW. smiles sweetly with plate of cookies Have one... if you review :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Deno: **Ok, for this fic, Dai and Dark have been separated (obviously) from each other and are in the same class (I know Dark is 3 years older, but just think of him as a REALLY tall student. hehe -sweatdrop-) Thanks for all the reviews :P I'm rather glad you wanted more... to be honest, I don't like sad stories. They make me... sad! -sobs like a two year old- But I wrote chappie 1 at three or four in the morning when I couldn't really function and it came out. A song I was listening to sparked my imagination, though I'm not telling you what song. It's embarrassing! -sweatdrop- Ok, on to the story... although, I'm not sure if Dark will make it in time... hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!

-Receives strange stares-

**Deno: **What? Whatever... Someone do the declaimer... I'm kinda scaring myself...

**Diasuke:** She owns nothing of D.N. Angel... but that look in her eyes makes me think she _wants_ me...

**Deno: **THAT'S NOT IT! You're _supposed_ to be under water right now! _That's_ why I'm staring... (Although I _do _want you...)

**Diasuke:** _But, Deno!_ -whines- I couldn't breathe...

**Deno:** _That's_ the point! Whatever...

P.S.

_**Bold & Italic-flash back**_

_Just Italic-thoughts_

**When in flash back, just bold means thought**

**Deno:** Hope that's not too confusing… here is chapter 2 of High Tide...

---------

_'It doesn't make sense... I know I don't get the best grades, and I ask for Dai's help, but I don't want to cheat from him. I wonder why he would do that?'_

Dark thought back to the events for the day. Daisuke's odd behavior had started after school earlier...

_**"Hey, Dark!" Daisuke ran up to his used-to-be other half and smiled brightly.**_

_**"Hi, Dai." Dark had to smirk at the always happy boy falling into step with him.**_

_**"Can you believe our teacher gave us soooo much homework?"**_

_**Dark sighed. "I know... it will take my whole weekend to finish it all...," Dark looked thoughtful, stopped walking, and turned to Diasuke. "I'm sorry Dai...," Dark said in a sad voice.**_

_**"Why?" Daisuke also turned to face his companion, cocking his head in confusion as he ask his question.**_

_**"I... well, we, uh... won't be able to hang out this weekend..." Dark really didn't like being away from his lov- I mean... other half! Yeah, other half! "I'll be swamped...," Not being able to see his companion all weekend would be hard, and the feeling it left was unsettling. Why did he feel this way about this host and none of the others he had had?**_

_**Dark mentally slapped himself. Duh! Riku had finally confessed her love to Daisuke, but instead of disappearing until the new generation of the Niwa family had come, Dark had become his own person, separate from the crimson-eyed wonder that was Daisuke. It had never happened before, but Daisuke's grandfather thought it might have something to do with the fact that Daisuke had simply stopped loving Riku. After previous hosts had gotten their 'first love' to return their feelings, they happily forgot about Dark and went on with their new found partner. But no, Daisuke had simply told Riku, with a seriously straight face, he no longer felt that way about her, and let her down as gently as possible (although she still left school in tears that day...).**_

_**Her confession had been two months ago, and now Dark was settled into a small apartment (with the help of the Niwa's), loving life and school... with Daisuke. In the two months he had been around Daisuke, Dark had begun to appreciate the smaller boy more than ever now that he could have civil conversations starring into those gorgeous red-hughed eyes. An idea had suddenly formed in his head.**_

_**"Hey, Dai?"**_

_**"Yeah, Dark?" The two boys had again begun their trek to their homes.**_

**_"How about I stay at your house this weekend? We can help each other with our homework to get it done faster," _Everyone knows I could use the help..._ "Maybe we'll get some free time together if we work fast enough..."_**

_**A huge smile played across Daisuke's cherry lips. Dark was making this so easy for him! He had that precious letter tucked away safely in his backpack. With Dark over, he could discretely hand it to him and slip out of the room to watch his reaction to it all from a distance.**_

**_"Ok, Dark, you can stay over this weekend. I'm sure mom won't mind," a smile tugged at Darks lips, "and I _know_ you could use my help with your homework..."_**

_**"Hey, I resent that...!"**_

_**"and if you are planning to stay over, you better hurry and get your clothes packed and come over. There's going to be a really bad storm later..."**_

_**The boys parted their separate ways, but not before Dark promised to hurry to Dai'shomeafter getting his things for the sleepover.**_

t0 bE c0nTiNuEd...

**Deno: **Hey all! How was it? The rest of the flash back will be up soon, hehe... It's 2:00 in the morning so I'm stopping for now. I stayed up all last night and only slept for about 30 min. earlier, and I've been sleep deprived for the past week... don't ask! .:cough:.school.:cough:. ANYWAY, I've decided to now talk to my reviewers. YOU'RE ALL SOOOOOOO AWSOME! I LUVERS YOU ALL! -glomps in big group hug-

**DarksSacredMaiden:** I'll keep you in suspense now hahahahahaha!

**the-freak-on-your-block**: I agree with you... DAISUKE'S TOO CUTE TO DIE! I luvers him! -snuggles Daisuke-

**darkest moon:** I'm really sorry, -sweatdrop- but I have only read a few of the D.N. Angel mangas and I've only seen episode seven of the anime, but that's all... I know I should have waited to learn more about it, but I love Dai & Dark too much to hold it back! I'm sorry! I'm like, a really lame author, I know... Please don't hurt me...! Sorry... but you can fill me in if you want! I don't get an allowance or anything and my parents aren't the richest, but me and my sis buy manga and stuff whenever we can... please except my fresh baked cookie...

**Phantom Fox:** Your stare scares me... j/k! Sorry about making you guys wait to see what happens to Dai, but I thought it would make more sense for everyone to know what happen, ya know, make it more clear...

**D.N.Angel lover:** I feel bad, but now that it's not a one-shot, I hope it's still slightly poetic -weak, nervous laugh- The first chappie really just flowed from me. I have to be honest, it was CREEPY. At 3-4 in the morning, no less. I still find it strange the way it came from me... -ponders-

**DragonGirl108:** Lol! Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I hope I don't disappoint you...

**animegurl088:** Thankies! I appreciate it!

**i-loove-anime11:** I'm glad everyone thinks likes it :3 I like it, too!((Burt: Don't gloat! You're not out of the water yet...) --- No Dai pun intented)

**AbyxtOfLoki:** Ha, ha! It's ok, laugh all you want. I wasn't sure what to have Dai mix his letter up with, that was the only problem I had with chappie 1. After almost fizzling out my brain, I wrote homework. I meant to think of something different in the morning, but forgot and put it on but now I have to say, it made my 2 chappie easier :D

**AnimeFaery:** o.0 _That's_ what story/author alert is for? -smacks head- I'm a total dweeb... Thanks! That makes me flattered (Burt: Again, Deno, stop gloating) I'm NOT! I really am flattered about that, though. I hope I live up to your expectations!

**Deno:** Well, that's all for now! Stay tuned for part 2 of the flash back! Next chappie will most likely be longer... I've gotta' stop writing sooo late (or early, depending on your opinion...) This one should be ALOT longer, but lack of sleep is wearin' me thin... not that I'm skinny...

Well, read & review please! I hope you all enjoy! And if you don't, and feel like flaming meh, go ahead! I don't care... too tired to comprehend any... more... ZZZZZZZZzzzzzz...


	3. Chapter 3

**Deno: **Hi! It's me again! I'm finally caught up on sleep (well, uh, kinda. hehe) and I'm ready to write! It's 5:00 in the evening (yay! it's not in the morning!) and I am in the writing mood! I really should be doing my school work right now, but who wants to do that when you can write! Hehehehehe! I think I'm really hyper, and I don't know why... ummmm, disclaimer anyone? I need to get off my writing high...

**Dark:** She doen't own me or anything related to D.N. Angel. She still wants to own Daisuke though...

**Deno:** Ok, here is the guide-thingy to help you guys out with my confusing writing, hehe -sweatdrop-

Plain typing-present time

_Just Italic-thoughts in present time_

_**Bold & Italic-flashback**_

**Just Bold-flashback thoughts**

**Deno:** Confusing enough for ya? Thought so... here is chapter 3 of High Tide!

**Read this before reading this chappie 3-Important:**

**I realized after I put chappie 2 up that I mixed up Riku and Risa! Risa confessed her love for Daisuke, not Riku. I'm sooooooooo sorry about that... anyway, continue on with your readind :3**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**About an hour after the boys had split up, Dark was making his way to Daisuke's house.**_

**'Man, Dai wasn't kidding about the weather. It looks like it's gonna let loose any second!'**

_**And with that thought, Dark quickened his pace towards his lov- other half's home. Why did he always think of Daisuke as his love? Why was he so attached to him? It confused the purple-eyed boy to death!**_

**'Aww! Who are you kidding, Dark? You love Dai, it's that simple...'**

_**Dark stopped dead in his tracks. He loves Daisuke? Yes, he really couldn't deny it, especially since he knew his own heart better than anyone. He hated being far from the lively boy, and even if he didn't show it, he admired his spirit. The way Daisuke was always happy, the way he could always make Dark smile, or laugh! How he never gives up on any thing!**_

**'I love everything about him! But I have to be careful, Dai seems to have a six sense about others feelings...'**

_**He composed himself quickly when he realized he was outside of Daisuke's house. He knocked quickly and waited in the chilly air.**_

_**The door opened slowly to reveal an anxious looking Daisuke. Anxious?**_

_**"Hey, Dark! Come in." Daisuke slipped to the side of the door frameto allowed Dark enterence. Dai then closed the door.**_

_**Dark dropped his bags on the couch and took this opportunity to take in Daisuke's appearance. He had changed from his school uniform and now wore an white, unbuttoned button up shirt with a long-sleeved red shirt underneath and a pair of straight-legged jeans.**_

**'He looks so cute in that...'**

_**"Mom and grandpa went out to stock-up on groceries for the storm, but they'll be back in an hour or so." Daisuke smiled and pulled Dark into the kitchen. "Do you want a snack or anything? We have a few things until mom gets back..."**_

**'I'd like to have you...'**

_**"Umm, I'll have whatever your having."**_

_**Daisuke's smile soared. Dark wants whatever he want! If only Dark realized the extent of what he had just said... but Daisuke knew what Dark's remark really meant.**_

_**"Well, I was gonna have some hot chocolate."**_

_**"Ok, I'll have that, too."**_

_**Dark smiled to himself as he watched Daisuke scurry about the kitchen. He pulled chocolate powder out of one of the cabinates and spoons from a drawer. He opened another cabinate to get some mugs, but his short legs stopped him from reaching his goal. Dark laughed as he came up behind Daisuke.**_

_**"Let me get those for you."**_

_**Daisuke felt his face grow hot and his mouth run dry as Dark leaned against him to grab the mugs. Gosh, if Dark only knew what he was doing to his little friend.**_

_**Dark pulled down the mugs and turned to set them on the counter. Daisuke tried to calm his face. He knew he was as red as his hair, or brighter, so he kept his head down as he went about the task of making hot chocolate.**_

_**Dark was puzzled by the usually talkative boy. He had his head down as he quietly made their hot drinks. The only noise in the room was the beeping of the microwave, signaling their milk was ready to be mixed with chocolate.**_

_**Daisuke pulled the mugs from the microwave and set one down, along with a spoon, in front of Dark.**_

_**"I'll let you put in your own chocolate. I don't know how much you like in yours." Daisuke flashed Dark a smile as he went about stirring his own concoction. He was pretty sure his face had cooled down now, so he risked looking Dark in the eyes.**_

_**Dark noticed Daisuke was looking at him sheepishly. Oh no, had he somehow voiced his affection for the boy through his actions unknowingly? Dai's six sense was like tha...**_

**'OH NO! When I went to get the mugs, did he notice I hesitated to pull away? Oh, crap!'**

_**Inside, Dark was freaking out, but was able to keep cool on the outside.**_

_**"Yeah, too much chocolate can make me a bit hyper," Dark smirked as he added, "kinda like you, only your problem's permanent."**_

_**Daisuke 'hmph-ed' as Dark just laughed at him. He let it go, though, when Dark started to walk towards the stairs up to Daisuke's room.**_

_**"We better get started on homework. We don't want to be stuck doing it all tomorrow night."**_

_**Daisukesmiled to himselfas he followed Dark to his room. He had made sure to pay extra attention in class and used every second to his advantage. Almost all his homework was completed when he reached home, and he used the hour waited for Dark to come to finish the rest of it. He knew he was going to tell Dark his deepest secret this weekend, so he needed the extra time to think. But now that Dark was over, he just had to find the rightmoment. True, he had brought up the vast amount of homeworkthey hadwith Dark, but it was just a decoy to start a conversation. His love confession was waiting any minute to be given to Dark...**_

_**Dai sat on his bed while Dark sat at his desk. He pulled open his backpack and a piece of paper floated out. Daisuke began to freak.**_

_**"Um, Dai? I left my backpack downsta- what's that?"**_

**'Well, now is as good a time as any...' _Daisuke picked the paper up and turned to Dark._**

_**"Uh, I wanted to, uh... give this to you. Go ahead and read it. I'll go get your backpack." Daisuke quickly thrust the paper at Dark as he made a bee-line for the door. After making it out of the room safely, Daisuke crouched down, made sure he had a clear shot of Dark's face (to read his reaction),and prepared himself for however Dark might react.**_

_**Dark felt slightly confused at Daisuke eagerness to leave the room, but let it go. He looked at the paper in his hand as he slowly unfolded it.**_

_**What? Daisuke already had his homework done? But how? He only had an hour to do it... oh, wait. Dark slightly remembered he was dealing with the master of all things brilliant: Daisuke.**_

_**Dark sat back in his chair, mumbling to no one in particular, "But I still can't believe Dai would... would want..." Dark became slightly angry at the thought of Dai thinking he would use his homework like that. He knew Dai wanted him to do well, but he didn't have to give up his morals just to make him happy. His voice slightly rose a notch, "Dang it, Dai... why?"**_

_**Daisuke's heart shattered. He thought he could handle rejection, but one glance at Dark's upset face told him otherwise. Hot tears built up behind his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, yet. He flew through the front door of his house as the tears finally came.**_

_**'Running. Keep running. Never stop. He doesn't want you... doesn't... want... you...'**_

.:Present Time:.

Dark was brought back to the present when he noticed another folded piece of paper sticking out of Daisuke's book bag. He also noticed it was taking Dai an awfully long time to get his backpack. He shivered as he realized how bad the storm had gotten. He wanted Dai near him, now…

t0 bE c0nTiNuEd...

------------------------

**Deno:** Hope you enjoyed this chappie! I just something... awhile, i stopped writing earlier, and now that I'm finished... it's 1:30 in the morning -sigh- I guess old habits die hard... I'm sorry about the Riku-Risa mix-up in chapter 2, that was really bad... hehe sorry :3 I also thought the hot chocolate part was cute :DI love fluff...

**For my first reviewer of chappie 1&2, DarksSacredMaiden:** I luvers you soo much! Don't worry, I love long reviews! They make me feel wonderful and fluffeh! I'm glad everyone seems in character! That makes meh the happiest writer ever! ---- Doubtful...

P.S. for DarksSecredMaiden-

Thank-you for the honor of making your Fav Author-Author Alert-Fav Story List-Story Alert lists! I'm really happy about that! I'm being serious, and it's kinda scary. I love writing, but without praise, I hate to say it, but I really don't feel I'm that good. But I write anyway, cause it makes me happy! (I'm simple mided, really…)Thanks again for being first to review my story (on both chapters) Luvers ya! -glomps- Till next time!

**Phantom Fox: **Noooooo! Not the -looks around cautiously- FOX STARE! Lol! Hopefully this chappie answers your question :3 Thank you sooooo much for reviewing. Last night, when I wrote this, the only review I had was DarksSecredMaiden's, but now I have to more! -smiles like an idiot- I lushes joo!

**AbyxtOfLoki: **Yay! Let's all go push Dark in a mud puddle! Hahahaha! Then he would have brown hair instead of purple. Thankies sooo much for taking the time to review! Luvs ya!

I luvers you guys sooo much! Thanks for hangin' in there with meh. I know, I know- Dark REALLY needs to find Daisuke. It will all go down in the next chappie! I'm sorry 'bout taking so much time to explain the whole flashback thing… hehe. I'm gonna try my hardest to make the last chappie awesome! It might not be the last chappie though, depends on how it comes out. ----- This is a warning to all: not even the author knows how it will end! Hahaha! Well, later, faithful reviews and such!

Review, all! Enjoy! Stay around for the next chappie! Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Deno: **I'll be short -not in chatter mode- Welcome to chappie 4 of High Tide! Umm... I have no useless information for you, so... disclaimer!

**Burt (my sis):** She doesn't own D.N. Angel, or anything close to it, but she _did_write the poem thingy (even if it is crap), so DON'T STEAL!

Plain typing-present time

_Just Italic-thoughts in present time_

_Italic and underlined-Daiske's love confession_

**Deno:** Mm-kays! Now for the moment you've all been dieing for (I highly doubt you want to know what happens _that_ much), chappie 4, the final chappie!

---

Dark realized it was taking Daisuke way too long to get his backpack, but he was too curious not to see what was sticking out of Dai's book bag. He picked up the letter carefully and unfolded it. He saw it was some type of poem... was it for Risa...? had he changed his mind about her...?

Dark tried to calm down as he read the first line on the letter...

_To My Other Me, Dark_

Dark stared in disbelief. This was for... him? Dark forced himself to read on.

_I believe I have found my other me_

_The half that has been missing_

_I feel at a loss when I am without him_

_You can never know the feeling_

_Until, you, too, find your other you_

_He seers my soul, our bond unbreakable_

_He hears my pain, no matter where I stand_

_He is first by my side, the reasons good or bad_

_He knows what I want, before I even realize myself_

_He has seen my mind, free to wander and explore_

_He is all I need, and so much more_

Could this letter be a love confession...?

_He is loyal and kind, if not testy at times_

_He is unique in more ways than one_

_He has a heart that feels for others_

_He listens about my trivial trials, even if he saves the world regularly_

_He never leaves me to stand alone in the rain_

_He keeps me hanging on, he keeps me sane_

_He is my reason, my 'why?'_

_He is my friend, my 'high'_

_He is my shelter from the cold_

_He undoubtedly has me in his hold_

_He is my Dark, when the light grows to be too much_

_He is my love, and with just one touch_

_He has me till the end, be it today or be it tomorrow_

_But without him, my days would be filled with only sorrow_

_My question to _you_ is, 'Does he feel the same?_

_When he walks past, must he also keep himself tame?_

_Does he love me as I love him?'_

_My Other Half, I love you so completely_

_I crave answers I have no control of_

_This world might be crazy, but it is worth it to be with you_

_Whatever the out come, whatever is true_

_Just know that I'll always be in love with you._

A few moments past before Dark could fully comprehend what he had just read. Yes, it must me a love confession.

Dark put two and two together and began to unravel Daisuke's unusual behavior for that day. Dark had, indeed, seen anxiousness on Daisuke's face when he had first arrived. It also made sense why Daisuke was so quiet in the kitchen after the little mug incident: he was embarrassed. Now for the homework, Dark realized, Dai must have meant to give him this letter, not his homework. That was why he hurried out of the room with the excuse to get Dark's backpack.

_'Oh, crap! I hope Dai didn't listen to me after I looked over his homework!'_ and with that, Dark hurried down the stairs and into the living room to talk to Dai, but he wasn't there (We all know where he's at, don't we?). He went to the kitchen and still found nothing. Dark's heart began to race as he searched the entire house. Daisuke was gone, nowhere in sight..

Without looking back, Dark rushed out the door. He didn't know where to go, but he still kept running. The rain was coming down painfully hard, but Dark paid no attention to it. He was on a mission.

_'Where would Dai go? Think, Dark, think!'_

Dark fervently tried to wipe away the wetness that clung to his face.

_'Dang storm! I hate water...!'_

Dark stopped dead in his tracks.

_'Water! Daisuke always went to the ocean when he was upset, back when we were still one. Yes! He has to be there!'_

Dark dashed of towards the ocean, running for all he was worth. He saw the angry, blue-black water stir restlessly in the distance. Not much longer now.

Dark almost stumbled when he reached the sandy beach, but caught himself. If he weren't so intent on finding Daisuke, he would have fallen.

Dark looked around him, yet saw nothing but fierce waves coming forward and then receding back to the deep depths of the unknown.

"DAI, ARE YOU HERE? LISTEN TO ME DAI, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! DAI! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Dark fell to his knees in exhaustion, his relentless running finally caught upwith him. He caught something in the corner of his eye. He saw a familiar looking white cloth that had just been discarded on the beach by the ocean. It was the shirt Daisuke had worn over his red shirt earlier. His heart began to race. He whispered to the raging wind that flew about him, "Where are you, Dai? I love you... where... are ...you?"

Dark choked on his last words, tears finally coming to the purple-haired man's lifeless eyes. Daisuke was most likely washed away, somewhere in the ocean's depths, his corps falling lightly on the sandy floor under the waves. Dark would never see his smiling face again, never see more of the beautiful paintings his small hands could miraculously illustrate, would never hold him in his arms, never be enchanted by his contagious laugh, never be graced by the smaller boy's lips on his own, never touch his soft cheek, never look into the ruby-red orbs that held so much passion for life, for art..., for him. Daisuke was gone. His love was... gone.

How could he have not realized he loved Daisuke before today? How could he not see the longing in the other boys eyes? How could he have been so... so... blind?

While Dark was thinking, the storm's ferocity began to dwindle and the ocean stopped it's raging. The now calm waves seemed to mock Dark, "I have your beloved, and you aren't getting him back." The rain still fell, but it was only a small drizzle. Lightning set the background beyond the ocean as it slowly headed in the opposite direction of Dark. The thunder was now barely audible.

The world around Dark started to swirl. He put his hand on his head to try and calm his disoriented mind, but the images still tossed and turned in his head. Finally, the only image left before him was a small, lifeless body of a boy lying on the beach. Rain separated Dark from the image he had conjured up. Red hair fell heavily against the boy's forehead, water weighing it down. The normal spikes werenow only a mass of wet, tangled hair. His eyes were closed, but his face was to the side, facing Dark.

Dark reached one of his hands to his eye and felt thatthey were not closed. What he saw before him was real.

As it dawned on him, Dark got to his feet quickly and ran to Daisuke. He dropped to Dai's side and put his ear to the small chest below him. A faint heartbeat was heard, but his breathing was almost undetectable. Dark quickly realized he had to do CPR.

He brought his lips to hover over Daisuke's as he said quietly, "Don't leave me, Dai. Hang on..."

Dark brought his mouth to Daisuke's and he began the task of performing CPR.

Give him breath, press, listen, repeat. Dark continued the process for what seemed like hours to him, but he never stopped. He knew Dai was _not_ a quitter. If anyone could make it through this, it was Dai.

_'I have to tell him, let him know how I feel...'_ Dark thought, never missing a beat.

Finally, Dark felt Daisuke's heart rate become slightly faster. He felt Daisuke start to tremble below him.

After one more breath, and a firm push to his chest, Daisuke began to cough uncontrollably as water spewed from his mouth. Dark pulled him into a sitting position. Daisuke leaned forward so the racking cough would be easier on his small body. He was thankful Dark had helped him sit up. DARK! He was so close to the phantom-thief. Dark's hand slowly rubbed his back, and supported him, as the coughs became less mind boggling. His hand was holding Daisuke's tightly as crouched by his side. His presence was comfortable, but confusing.

After Daisuke's coughing stopped, Dark rapt his arms around Daisuke's waist and pulled him into a desperate hug. Daisuke wasn't sure what to do, so he let his love hug him tight.

"Daisuke, I'm so glad I found you! I thought I'd lost you forever!" Daisuke was still confused, and didn't quite trust himself to use his mouth just yet. "Never, _ever_ run away from me again!"

Daisuke pulled away from Dark. His face held a clueless look. What did Dark mean?

Dark was so happy to be able to see Daisuke's face alive and well again, although he still looked a little on the pale side. He couldn't help but smile at the confusion on Daisuke's face.

"But, you were so mad at-" Daisuke face turned a bright red as he looked away" -my letter..."

"Daisuke, I was mad because that was your _homework_ you handed me. I thought you wanted me to cheat off you."

"Wha- OH! That paper I handed you was my homework?"

"Yes, it was."

"So you didn't read..." Daisuke trailed off. He decided that he should put off giving his letter to Dark for a few months... or forever, even if it took him weeks to write and rewrite that letter. Being his friend, staying by his side, that was more than he could ever really hope for, right?

"you're love letter?" Dark supplied the words after he realized Dai was going to keep it a secret.

Daisuke gasp. How did Dark know? His face, he could tell, had invented a new shade of red. No one's blush could possibly have been brighter.

"H-how di-did you kn-know?" Daisuke stuttered.

Dark laughed as he pulled Diasuke into another hug.

"I found it sticking out of your book bag. After I read it, I went to find you, but you were gone." Dark smiled as he buried his face in Daisuke's wet hair. He smelled like strawberries and sea water. (!)

Dai rested his head on Dark's chest, and said timidly, "Are you... upset about my, uh, letter?"

Dark pulled his face from Daisuke's hair and lifted the small boy's chin so their eyes met, still in their embrace, "Of course I'm upset."

Daisuke quickly adverted his gaze, his face ablaze once more.

"But-" he moved Dai's face again until their eyes intertwined, red meeting purple, "-I'm only upset that you didn't tell me earlier."

Again, Daisuke had confusion written all over his face.

"Oh, Dai, you look so cute when confused." Daisuke's eyes widened while Dark just pulled his face to his chest again. "You see, Dai, I always had an infatuation with you, unlike any other. You were so different from anyone I had ever known. It pained me to be away from you. I couldn't live without you. And then I realized that I, Dark, are in love with you, Daisuke."

Daisuke was overflowing with joy. He hugged Dark around the middle so hard, he almost snapped him in half. Daisuke sat back in the sand. He was still exhausted from earlier's little 'accident', but he was too hyper to settle down.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment, and all, but it's almost dark. I'm sure your family is really worried."

Daisuke had finally taken in his surroundings, instead of just Dark. All traces of the storm were gone. The rain had stopped, and you could barely see the small light over the horizon coming from the non-visible, retreating sun. It really was almost dark.

"Yeah, we better hurry back."

Daisuke turned back to facing Dark. He was already standing and holding out a hand for Daisuke to take. He gladly accepted the gesture, for he still felt a bit weak, and stood up slowly. Once he was standing, Dark quickly hugged him.

"I love you, Daisuke." Dark gave Daisuke a rotten smile and leaned down, claiming his cherry lips in a sweet kiss. Daisuke quickly returned the kiss as he held on, tightly, to Dark.

Daisuke rested his head on Dark's chest. "I love you, too, Dark."

After awhile of just being in each others arms, the pair reluctantly parted and began their walk to Daisuke's house. They let their time together be spent in each comfortable silence, holding hands all the while.

Dark's soft voice broke the silence, sending shivers up Daisuke's back, "I, too, believe I have found my other me."

-------------

The end!

-------------

**Deno:** Hey guys! It's finally finished! Did I make you think Dai died? That was the plan, but some of you may have seen through it hehe. Once again, it's 4 in the morning, so I'm too tired to write more. I hope you all enjoyed my story :3

(!) I'm sure that's an interesting smell...

Please review! It makes me happy! Night guys…


End file.
